Swizzle Malarkey
Swizzle Malarkey (nicknamed "The Swizz") is a racer from the game Sugar Rush. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. His theme is mainly unicorn pops and other various lollipops, and his signature kart is the Tongue Twister. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both he and Gloyd Orangeboar are unlocked by completing the second track, Cakeway. Biography Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey: The Spice of Sugar Rush "Lover of adrenaline, Swizzle “The Swizz” Malarkey thinks that life must be lived to the last breath. There is nothing he can’t defy, no stunt he can’t perform or individual he can’t beat. His racing is fast and elegant, just like his philosophy of life." Appearance Swizzle Malarkey has deep tawny skin and green wavy hair that falls onto his shoulders. His eyes appear to be a greyish-purple tint. Swizzle wears a blue and green beanie that resembles a Unicorn Pop. His blazer is a shining bright blue with white accents, and his matching pants are striped with indigo. The bottoms are cuffed and he wears green boots. Beneath his jacket he wears a yellow shirt; it bears a similar pattern to his hat. For racing he wears a helmet just like his hat, but with a green visor. Trivia *Swizzle's original name was Merfus. *His plush is blueberry scented. *His fans are colorful anthropomorphic hard candies that resemble Jolly Ranchers. *It's implied Swizzle did some of the graffiti in Game Central Station; he signed his name and nickname "The Swizz" outside the entrance to Sugar Rush. *Swizzle was the first to be disqualified at the Random Roster Race. *The Tongue Twister has the best handling along with the Tira-Missile out of all the karts in the Sugar Rush online game. *Swizzle may have two sets of clothes. If you look at the picture of him with his coin, he is wearing a green stripe top. If you look closely when he is crying about Vanellope's execution joke, there is a extra green line above and under each stripe. *If you look closely at his hat, it seems that it has little red stripes on it. *Even though Swizzle's theme is unicorn pop and lollipops that are the colors of the rainbow, his main colors seem to be green and blue only on his kart. *Even though his eyes are brown, in the online version, you can see that his eyes are blue. *Many of the fans believe that he is good friends with either Sticky Wipplesnit or Minty Zaki. *Swizzle and Adorabeezle Winterpop may have a bad relationship with each other during the Random Roster Race, because when he got hit by a gumball, Adorabeezle laughed at him. *Out of the three boys, Swizzle and Gloyd are the only ones who don't have speaking lines, until they get new voices. *Swizzle's swedish name is Sackarina Snicksnack/From "Sacka" (sucrose). *In both the Dutch dub and Russian dub of the movie he undergoes a gender flip to make him a girl *His voice actor Kevin Michael Richardsonhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Kevin-Michael-Richardson/ is known as Bulkhead From Transformers Prime,http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Transformers-Prime/Bulkhead/ Mr.Gus From Uncle Grandpa,http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Uncle-Grandpa/Mr-Gus/ Shredder From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-2012/Shredder/ Trigon from Teen Titans Go!,http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Teen-Titans-Go/Trigon/ Maurice form Madagascar,http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/All-Hail-King-Julien/Maurice/ And Terrashock From Transformers RID.http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Transformers-Robots-In-Disguise-2015/Terrashock/ Gallery Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Males